soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Bushido
Daisuke Bushido is one of the two main protagonists of the Century of Sin series alongside his living stuffed rabbit and best friend, Niko. In the first Century of Sin, he's a boy in his second year of high school residing in the game's town, Tsumitoku Town, who regularly fends off against creatures known as Malevolent Sins with Niko's assistance. He's later revealed to be the incarnation of Acedia, the Deadly Sin of Sloth. As of Century of Sin III, Daisuke is a second year college student in the United Kingdom, majoring in psychology and minoring in children development. Appearance Daisuke has a fair skin tone and has an average physique. His eye color is brown and he has dark brown hair that's neatly cut. He wears his school uniform for his regular clothes, which consists of an opened up forest green blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a single undone button at the collar. He wears a plain mint green tie around his neck. He has a pair of forest green slacks that're held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and he wears a pair of brown dress shoes with blacks soles and laces. He has a black and white school bag slung across his body over his left shoulder. In Century of Sin III, Daisuke is slightly taller and wears a less formal outfit, but he keeps his previous hairstyle. He wears a white, long sleeved shirt with vertical, dark purple stripes on the sleeves and horizontal stripes on the torso. Daisuke has a black jacket over his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he leaves it open. He adorns a pair of dark blue jeans with a tan brown belt and black sneakers with grey laces. He has a navy blue backpack that he keeps with him with a black front pocket and brown leather bottom. Personality History DLC Stories Mad Wonderland Daisuke and Niko encounter a Malevolent Sin resembling a cross between a clock and a keyhole. First thinking the opponent would be easy, the two are easily countered and Daisuke loses his hold on Niko before the Malevolent Sin's bell goes off. Suddenly, Tsumitoku Town is encased in a space-time warp that transformed the town into a mix of madness and changing the residents' memories. Daisuke's appearance is altered due to the dome and to his dismay, he isn't able to fight anymore because he is having a hard time staying awake. The only other person from him and Niko whose memories aren't altered is April, and so he asks her to defeat the Door of Wonder Malevolent Sin in his place. Summer of Sin Enrapture's Christmas White Valentines Relationships Niko Ichima Bushido Kenshin Kenkyo April Brytan Rozuto Himura Luxuria Invidia Ira Acedia Mahiru Ursula Albert Dahlström Quotes Abilities In Century of Sin, Daisuke has no special abilities other than being able to wield Niko. Daisuke is advanced in most of his subjects in school. While not as physically bestowed as his friend Kenshin, he still has high stamina that helps him stay on his feet during a long fight. Because of his father's insistence, Daisuke also knows how to ballroom dance from lessons over the summer. After stealing some of Acedia's powers, Daisuke is able harness the dark energy in him to aide him and Niko in battle in Century of Sin II. This makes him change into a slightly more demonic version of himself called "Demonic Lullaby", which is more effective against the Aether Virtues due to his dark powers. In this form, Daisuke's stamina is intensified tenfold and he is the one attacking instead of Niko, using a kusari-fundo like weapon created from Acedia's stolen energy. Gallery Trivia *Daisuke's surname, Bushido, comes from the "bushido", which the Japanese term for the way of life for the samurai. Category:Century of Sin Category:Century of Sin Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deadly Sin Incarnations